


Multiverse exploits gaming for fun and profit

by Impaled_king_crow



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaled_king_crow/pseuds/Impaled_king_crow
Summary: Well shit i died and got these bullshit powers least i got to choose the game settings. Time to git gud and hopefully fuck up the universe.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gamers Guide to Necromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030186) by [The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro/pseuds/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro). 



> Second fic ever so any advice appreciated. Thanks to my best friend soul for co authorizing and beta reading this hot mess. Welcome to the madness. Power creep op build.

**_Chapter 001 Congratulations you've died_**

**Welcome and congratulations you've been chosen out of the unaccountable trillions of life forms dying in this second to be brought here and given this chance at living again!**  
What the fuck is this! Go sky diving they said itd be fun they said now im stuck in some..... abyss with floating words. "Is this even real?" Reaching out to touch the panel my hand makes contact and the words change with a ping. **If you choose to accept you'll be given the wonderful powers of a Gamer and sent off to your first world! Complete that worlds story up to 50% to move on. Are you ready to start you're new life?**  
No! What the fuck is this even. A loud ping cut off my thoughts as i immediately was calm again

**_Skills unlocked Gamers Mind and Gamers body_**

**  
  
**

_Gamers Mind passive lvl MAX_

Negates all negative mental effects and causes the user to be calm at all times 

_Gamers Body passive lvl MAX_

Grants the user a body that can live as the game. 

Great seems like ive got no choice..... well might as well run with it. Reaching out and tapping the display again.

**Please impute name**

**  
name:  
**

God damn fucking hell! **so your name is "god damn fucking hell"?**

**yes /no**

Punching no i fumed stupid smart ass system. I punch in my normal game name Asper legion. **so your name is "Asper Legion"?**

**yes /no**

Hitting yes i smile as the next screen pops up.

**Name: Asper Legion Please select a race. Races: Human: Normal nothing special weak squishy**

**Devil: corrupt sinners gain wings and a tail increased strength and magical capability**

**Angel: not available**

**Fallen: angels that fell from grace gain wings light magic and pick a sin you fell for for passive and active skills.**

**Golem: magical constructs you need it you grab it. Your body determines your bonuses. No longer needs oxygen. Gains Golems body skill**

Looking over the options i pick golem for the hell of it. It says i dont need air now so i guess i already dont need food water or sleep thanks to gamers body.

**Name: Asper Legion**

**Race:Golem**

**stats**

**strength:5**

**constitution:7**

**dexterity:4**

**wisdom:5**

**Intelligence:6**

**charisma:3**

**luck:5**

**you have 25 points to distribute would you like to do so now?**

**yes/no**

Clicking yes i look at my stats. Looks like im already leaning towards a spellsword build with high con and int so ill just go with it. Raising my everything to decent levels and specializing in my skills needed for spellsword sowcifically con and int

**Name: Asper Legion**

**Race:Golem**

**stats**

**strength:7**

**constitution:10**

**dexterity:6**

**wisdom:10**

**Intelligence:15**

**charisma:7**

**luck:5**

**please select a class to begin**

**Mage**

**Warrior**

**Rogue**

**Production**

Looking over the list i click mage and study the drop down list scrolling through it i stop and pick the one im interested in.

**You've selected elementalist. This class uses spells powered by elemental energy as well as summoning apsects if the elements. Please select one element as your favorored type**

**Stage one elements: int req 1 to 5 fire:water:wind:earth**

**stage two elements: int req 6 to 10 cold:lightning:wood:metal**

**stage three elements:int req 11 to 15 gravity:light:entropy:shadow**

Reading all the options i hover over gravity before ckicking it. Should be fun okaying with gravity even if i wont be throwing blackholes and stars around gravity can be pretty useful.

****

**You've selected Gravity as your specialization all gravity element aligned powers spells and abilities cost 10% less and level 5% faster allows skill eveolution at level 10 20 and 30 for skills.**

**You've finished charecter creation for agreeing to this we've given you a gacha token for the gacha. Thank you for playing you will be dropped in your world shortly. Be careful grind hard and git gud**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutorial round boys and girls

**_Congratulations you're alive_ **

Landing hard on my ass is always pleasant. So is the 5 points of damage i take from said fall. Standing up and looking around i seem to be in another endless space instead of black though this one is grey. **ping**

**would you like to experience the tutorial or skip and drop straight into the game?**

**Yes/No**  


Why in the name of fuck would i skip the fucking tutorial for the system that rules my life now? Slapping yes i wait for the next box telling me what to do. 

**To begin you should know how a game works. Figure it out.**

****_Quest: Figure it out noob_  
Figure out the basic system without handholding.  
Rewards: ?...?....one level.... one random armor or weapon.  


Really the games gonna be like this? Is it just me as a gm, fuck this is gonna suck. Fine lets see Menu?

**_Game options_  
** Sound  
Graphics  
Display 

Taping all of them nets me a grand total of fuck all except for sound apparantly i dont get to choose my settings out side of enabling or disabling music. Obvously that shit is enabled. Next i should try Status

**Name: Asper Legion**

**Class:Elementalist**

**Race:Golem**

**stats**

**strength:7**

**constitution:10**

**dexterity:6**

**wisdom:10**

**Intelligence:15**

**charisma:7**

**luck:5**

Basic baby shit like normal which means Inventory. Pulls up my shit. **ping** Yea like i thought its my shit it displays a screen with a little version of me with slots for armor rongs weapons and whatever. God im just a wooden doll type thing right now looking at my model. In my inventory theres a gacha token and nothing else. Wooo how fun. Next should be skills.

**Skills:  
Gamers mind  
Gamers body  
Golems Body: allowes the golem to create bodies out of materials as long as they havea blueprint lor full understanding of the form they wish to create. Causes different bonuses depending on body.  
Push: push the target x feet x being the amount of mana used in casting. The higher the level of foe requires more mana.  
Pull: pull the target x feet x being amount of mana used in casting. The higher the level of foe requires more mana.  
Silver winds: sends blades of wind at target (int × 10) slashing damage. Cost 50 mp  
Firefly: small balls of fire fly towards the target causing (int × 10) fire damge small chance to light target on fire dealing (int) fire damge until extinguished. Cost 75 mp  
**

****Completed _Quest: Figure it out noob_  
** **  
Figure out the basic system without handholding.  
Rewards: homunculus body...one house....one level.... one random armor or weapon.  
****_Rolling item: scythe of jashin_


End file.
